Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin
Hope Firelock-Reddan (née Firelock-Reddan) is a vampire that has wiccan based powers, who was adopted by the Firelock-Reddan family. She does not know who her biological parents are or if she has any blood-related siblings, and she is also the only known vampire with a wiccan ability, although her family's bloodline have been shown to possess wiccan abilities also. History When Hope was a week old, she was left on the doorstep of the Firelock home. A note was also left with her, which explained that Hope's unidentified mother was unable to take care and provide for Hope as she was on the run, due to her being in an unsafe situation. For Hope's best interest she decided to leave Hope in the hands of Tannith Reddan, as she would be a good influence upon Hope. The note named her as Hope, but didn't have a surname or the name of her mother or any of her birth family. Hope was later sent a book of 'Spells & Potions', also known as a 'Book of Shadows'. Within this she found another letter, giving her some more information and a spell. Hope read the spell, as it was meant to give her information about what she was and how she'd become that way. The vision-like experience which resulted from this revealed the past of Hope's ancestor vampire. It revealed how she was cursed by a witch to become something near a witch, showing why she, and all of her descendants including Hope, have wiccan based powers. All her decendents will have a wiccan power in addition to vampiric traits, meaning that they will all be able to perform some form of witchcraft as well as also being a vampire. As Hope has grown older she started to begin a relationship along with Mason Malus-Calwin and is now going to get married to him. Special Abilities Wiccan Vampire As a vampire, Hope has enhanced senses, speed, agility, stamina and strength thus making her unbeatable against humans. Hope has normal vampiric skills but seems to have a good sense of smell, even for a vampire. She is a type two vampire. Witchcraft Hope has the ability to perform the magical act of witchcraft, allowing her to cast spells and make potions. This is due to her having part wiccan blood in her, thus allowing her to perform a variety of magic by reading a variety of spells that will do different things, as the same potions will do. Her descendents were wiccan vampires and so would the next generation of Hope's family would be. Family Hope has been adopted by the Firelock-Reddan family and therefore does not know who her real parents of family are. However, the name of her biological mother has been revealed. *Biological Mother- Melinda *Adoptive Mother - Tannith Reddan *Adoptive Father - Tomas Reddan *Adoptive Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Adoptive Uncle - Robert Firelock *Adoptive Uncle - Seth Grey *Adoptive Brother - Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Brother - Chris Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Brother - Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Brother - Riley Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Brother - Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Brother - Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Cate Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Becca Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Sister - Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive Cousin - Alessia Grey *Adoptive Cousin - Tavis Best *Adoptive Cousin - Harrison Grey *Adoptive Cousin - Ethan Grey Coven As she has grown up into the same coven as her adopted mother, Hope is a part of the Firelock Coven. *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Alessia Grey *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Carina Capet *Danielle Capet *Stella Capet *Phoebe Capet *Vyasah Capet *Levi Capet *Kyler Capet *Chase Capet *Caleb Capet *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss Physical Appearance Hope was originally a small child that had brown curly hair and bright violet eyes. She was charming, cute and adorable. As she grew to her full age, her beauty also grew. She has by now become smart and beautiful. Hope has now got long curly brown hair, a roundish face and violet eyes. Etymology Category:Characters